Mafia
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Abe Mazur and Dimitri Belikov are Mafia bosses. In a game of poker Abe gives Dimitri his daughter, Rose Hathaway. How will Rose survive living with Dimitri who she used to be friends with? Will an old friendship re-bloom?
1. Chapter 1

_I think-I think when it's all over,_

_It just comes back in flashes, you know?_

_It's like a kaleidoscope of memories._

_It just all comes back. But he never does._

_I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. _

_It's not really anything he said or anything he did,_

_It was the feeling that came along with it._

_And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again._

_But I don't know if I should._

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

_But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?_

_Maybe he knew that when he saw me._

_I guess I just lost my balance._

_I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him._

_It was losing me._

_**-Taylor Swift, I knew you were trouble (music video spoken part)**_

**Chapter one: Poker Face**

"If i win" Dimitri smiled at Abe. "I want your daughter"

Abe knew he was too far ahead to loose so he nodded and smiled smugly. He laid his cards on the table thinking he could walk out with his piles of cash but Dimitri slapped his cards down with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Dimitri had won.

Dimitri and Rose used to be friends until Abe found out about Dimitri's dads business when he was sixteen and rose was twelve. He kind of fancied Rose but buried the feelings due to the age difference.

"I told you that i'd get Rose back" Dimitri stood up and his henchmen helped him put his coat on. "I'll have my people contact your people"

Abe sat stiff in his seat. His only daughter, his gorgeous Rose. He had always managed to keep his precious daughter out of his gangster business'. Why did he let Dimitri get under his skin?

Well, was it because Dimitri's mob owned the half of the Russia and the half of Turkey that Abe Mazur didn't own? He'd managed to kill Dimitri's father but wasn't expecting Dimitri to step up. Abe swallowed his drink and stood up.

How the hell was he meant to tell his wife?

He couldn't tell Rose, thats for sure. The now seventeen year old was so upset when the boy four years older then her left.

"Your car" Charlie opened the door for Abe and he slid in.

'How the hell did i let this happen?' Abe thought. 'I had protected my daughter from every man who looked at her twice but had passed her onto another mobster.'

Abe decided against telling his wife or daughter. Instead he told them they were going on holiday and to pack for they were leaving early in the morning. Hoping it would get his daughter away from Dimitri for long enough Abe booked tickets and hotels. He always thought Dimitri was a nice boy until he found out that his dad was Abe's enemy. When he did he banned Dimitri from ever seeing Rose again.

"Whats this about?" Janine Mazure-Hathaway asked. She knew abe to well to think it was a nice holiday away.

"I just wanted to treat you guys" he smiled and lifted his wife's hands, planting a careful kiss on them. "Is that not allowed?"

Janine smiled at him and pecked his cheek before returning to pack clothes.

Rose was excited about the holiday. She currently had loads of bikinis and shorts packed. She walked into her wardrobe and to the jeans rail and selected a few pairs.

Rose was seventeen and had just graduated high school.

The great thing about her dad being a gangster was that she's filthy rich. Her walk-in-wardrobe is the size of most teens bedrooms, and she was talking middle class bedrooms. She was planning on moving out soon but her dad wanted her here to keep her safe so he gave her a wing on the house.

Rose was currently wearing a pair of light denim shorts with a loose white lace tank top tucked in. Her necklace of a rose, which she hadn't removed since she got it for her tenth birthday from Dimitri seven year ago, sat nicely between her clevage which was on show but not hugely.

She added more underwear, tracksuits, hair things, jumpers and accessories before zipping up her case. 'Hey Jesse, I'm going on holiday so i won't see you for a while' she sent a quick text to her boyfriend. 'Tell the girls i say bye xxx'

Rose used to have a huge crush on her friend Dimitri. He lost contact though and moved away from her without saying bye. He was four years older then her but was always caring about her.

After saying goodnight to her parents Rose got changed into a vest top and some boy shorts (because it was way too hot at the moment for pyjamas) she went to bed.

'Eugghh' Rose groaned, 'what the fuck is all this noise at this time in the morning?'

Rose pulled on a large sweatshirt and stuck her head out of the door and looked left and right. She expected to see a guard sitting on the sofa in her private living room and keeping an eye on things but instead she saw him fighting a group of men. She rushed back in her room and slowly recalled everything her dad told her to do in moments like this one, which they'd practised all the time.

Rose went into her wardrobe and pulled the alarm inside which notified the house on an attack. She then hid in a rail of dresses and took deep breaths. There was a gun hidden in a shoe box to her left which her dad had trained her to use.

She carefully picked it up and passed it carefully between each hand. She needed to get to the safe room which was downstairs. Rose carefully made the gun ready to shoot and pulled on a jumper. She stuck her head out of the door and saw it was clear and tiptoed to the next door. She made her way downstairs but the minute she felt the cold tile against her feet she sensed a presence around her.

She spun and immediately started attacking the intruder. She ducked and punched and managed to get him on the floor.

She was pointing the gun at him when she felt hands wrap around her waist. Struggling against their hold was impossible and she was dragged away from her house. She dropped the gun and screamed and thrashed.

"Get off me!" Rose yelled as she was pulled into one of the twenty black SUV's around front.


	2. Chapter 2

_25 follows in less then a day! I love you guys so much!_

_Keep reviewing any ideas you have _

_thank you _

_x_

* * *

_Come up to meet you _

_Tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_**-Coldplay, The Scientist**_

**Chapter two: Kidnap**

Dimitri thought Rose was gorgeous. Obviously young Rose was pretty but not in the sexy women way. He had seen her before, out and about, and he kept a regular check on the seventeen year old. His mother always nagged him for going out to fellow mob bosses parties without a plus one but now he'd always have one.

"You're twenty, you need to think of making a family Dimka" Olena Belikova would tell him.

It was a shame that Abe and his wife had managed to make it to the safe room, he would have enjoyed killing him and taking over zmeys half of Russia and Turkey.

Then no one would stop him from having Rose.

Dimitri threw Rose in a car and walked around and climbed into the other side.

"Let me out!" Rose screamed as she tried to open the door. She then tried to brake the glass. She looked at her capture at immediately recognised him. "Dimitri?"

"Its bullet proof" he drove off without even looking at her.

"Why did you leave? What do you want?" She shouted as Dimitri listened to all her questions. "You want money? Take me to an ATM but let me out. Why did you leave me anyway? Why could you not just knock on the fucking door to say hi? I'm half naked here"

"Oh Roza" Dimitri shook his head. "You're dad banned me from seeing you because he found out my dad owned the halves of Russia and Turkey that you're dad doesn't. He thought i was using you."

"No he didn't and no you don't" Rose smirked slightly. Lying in her family was totally banned. "My daddy doesn't lie to me"

"Well, Roza. Your daddy isn't an honest man then." Dimitri smirked.

"What the hell do you need me for then. Do you just want to catchup? We can go to a cafe or something! I like coffee! Lets go to starbucks!"

"I'm taking you Roza" Dimitri looked at her reaction. She looked so hot in her sweatshirt and tanned bare legs. Her hair was naturally curly from sleep and he just wanted to touch it. Her perfect brown eyes and her plump lips just wanted to kiss her. "With your dads permission"

She used to never have her womanly curves, obviously, because the last time he saw her she was twelve.

"Let Me Go Now" Rose was petrified. She's heard of the things that her dads main enemy could do but learning it was someone she used to love broke her. "Please"

"Oh darling." Dimitri sighed and chuckled to himself. "No harm will come to you. In fact i'll keep you so safe that no one can steal you back. I'm not loosing you again."

"What have i done? You leave for four years and then come back. why not ask to meet up for a milkshake? I like hot chocolate as well you know!" A tear ran down her face and she started trying to get out. "STOP THIS CAR NOW."

She climbed over the seat as Dimitri pulled into the side of the quiet road. There were trees either side and on the other side of the dense forrest was were Dimitri's area started.

Rose kicked and hit the door and windows with no luck.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way princess." Dimitri turned in his seat. If he wasn't kidnapping her then she may find him attractive but seeing as he is trying to steal her she buried the feeling she got from his smouldering looks."Your choice"

"Let me go" Rose pulled her sweatshirt down to cover her pants as much as she could. She was now in the backseat with her back against the door. Dimitri climbed over into the back and grabbed her hips. He spun her so she Roses back was pressing on the seat.

Thankfully Dimitri's other cars had different routes from Roses house so they couldn't be trapped. If someone drove past they may have looked as if they were getting busy.

Dimitri took out a pair of handcuffs which he had in his trouser pocket. He straggled Rose and clicked them on her wrists. He lent down to lock them and was surprised when Rose kissed him. He'd learnt when a beautiful girl kissed him to not pull away, it would be bad manners.

And now they're both old enough why doesn't he marry her? May seem a bit hasty, especially as she was trying to run away from him. But hey! She already doesn't work. She volunteers at shelters since she graduated.

They used to always be so close so why could that not happen again?

He returned the kiss and they changed positions. Rose was sitting on him with her tied arms around his neck. He moaned softly in her mouth and she did the same. He kissed her so she lent back with her arms above her head.

As much as Rose was enjoying this she had a plan. She used one of her fingers to click the button that locks the doors before sitting back up. Dimitri shifted the positions again so Rose had her back to the door and Rose used this opportunity to her advantage.

She clicked open the door and slammed it in Dimitri's face. She took off running along the road in her bare feet and tried to shake out of her cuffs at the same time.

She heard Dimitri come chasing behind her. 'Wish we had backup' he thought. The other cars were probably there now. Rose felt Dimitri wrap his arm around her waist and whisk her into the air.

"Oh Roza" he sighed as he threw her over his shoulder. "You shouldn't have done that"

He had one hand on her ass and the other he was texting Theo, his chief guard, to tell him he'd be a tad late. Rose was banging her fists against Dimitri's back and screaming that she was getting raped hoping someone would hear.

"This is sexual harassment!" She shouted as they reached the car. Even barefoot she had run quite far, with shoes she probably could've beaten him- in her eyes anyway.

He opened the boot of the SUV and whistled a tune as he put Rose in. She was hot, feisty and a very good kisser.

But this was to get back at her dad.

Silently chuckling he started the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_- Katy Perry, The One That Got Away_

* * *

_**Chapter three: Rapunzel**_

Painting her nails blood red Rose hummed to the CD. She'd been in this room for a day now, and was bored. Dimitri had done a good job, she'd give him that. She had a four poster bed with CD's, books, makeup, nail stuff, hair stuff, clothes and underwear.

Dimitri's clothing choices were... Interesting. She had a whole wardrobe full of frocks and dresses and heels. But the only clothes she had to lounge around in were lingerie sets or pyjamas. Bra's, corsets, pants, thongs, night dresses and even stockings.

'He is either a pimp or he has a great sense of humour.'

She stood up and looked at her nails. Her toes and finger nails were both blood red. Her hair was in a set of curlers she'd found and her arms were covered in an expensive set of bangles she found.

She was in a white lace baby doll and the biggest pair of knickers which she could find which were a pair of girls white boxer shorts. She was now applying red lipstick to have a bit on fun.

She grabbed the dressing table chair so she could reach the camera. She winked at it and kissed the screen before putting a yellow sticky note over it. She did the same to the 'secret' one hidden on the bookshelf. It was a tad worrying that there were her yearbook photos of her and her friends here. There was even a picture of her and Dimitri.

She turned the music up to the loudest it would go and then went and sat in the bathtub so it didn't hurt her ears. Shortly later the door opened. She expected it to be someone putting food in and leaving again without saying a word but this time she heard the music turn off.

"Ahh Roza" Dimitri walked through the bathroom door without bothering to knock. He was in a pair of skinny black trousers and a white shirt. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck and secured with a hair band. "I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me"

"Can I go now?" She asked as she sat up. Dimitri was burying his feelings for laughter. How can he take Rose seriously with her hair in curlers, red lipstick a risqué night dress. Although he didn't give Rose many clothes options. She looked like a beautiful women out of a movie, soon she'd start singing and dancing with dancers coming out of the cupboards and tap shoes everywhere with music somehow playing and everyone knowing the routine.

Obviously though that wouldn't happen and instead Rose sat up and looked at him with wide eyes and a pout.

"Nope" Dimitri said popping the p. "But we do have somewhere to be tonight"

"We?" She asked as she sat up in the tub. It was a beautiful bath with the golden feet and the roll on the top complete with bath bombs, several brands of shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath and shower gel. Dimitri nodded, "Where?"

"Just a little party at a friends." He walked out of the bathroom and Rose followed pouting a bit. He walked to the wardrobe of dresses and pulled out a long white gown. It was white tulle fabric in a togaish style. It had nothing under the arm holes until the waist were the skirt started. It was gorgeous and would look hot on her. It had a slit up the left side to the thigh. "Keep the lipstick, i like it. It looks good on your skin"

"I need more clothes if i'm staying then" she tilted her head and smiled bitterly. "I'll have to go shopping"

"I'll do that for you" Dimitri smiled, he knew that she was always a sneaky child and this was a plan to get away. "And why? I think my clothing choices suit you"

She raised an eyebrow at him, one that she'd recently plucked since being in the room after trying to use the tweezers to pick the lock obviously.

"Piss off Belikov" Rose told him crossing her arms. "You don't know what size i am."

"I do actually" He smiled. "I know everything about you"

"Clothes size?" Rose was getting annoyed at his cockiness.

"Size eight in tops, ten in jeans" (UK sizes which is a small)

"Shoes?"

"Six" (Uk)

"Bra?"

"D"

She sighed and sat facing the dressing table.

"I need to go to the gym" Rose told him. "I train with my dads guards"

"Well, i want you to live like a lady" He smiled and looked at Rose in the mirror and put his hands on each of her shoulders. "No more training. Take up... Embroidery. Clean something or-or curl your hair or try on clothes all day."

"Hell no. I am not becoming a house wife." Rose had nothing against house wives, it was just that Rose was too hyper for a relaxing life. Rose stood up from her seat and glared at Dimitri through the mirror. "You can't change me and you can't keep me here forever."

Dimitri pushed her back down. "I can do what i want went i want" he snapped at her. He didn't mean to be bitter to his Roza but the anger he'd built up from his fathers death and from running his business. "People don't say no to me"

Rose's face turned to anger, she hated when men thought they could boss her around. That's what pissed her off with Jesse, he thought he owned her sometimes. "Stop sounding so spoilt" she told him.

Bad move.

He slapped Rose so hard she was thrown to the side and Dimitri caught her. He held her close to him and talk to her intimidatingly close.

"Do NOT tell me what to do" He told her. Dimitri was never told what to do, he was the alpha.

Rose was shocked at his outburst. Where the hell's the Dimitri she used to know?

Dimitri shoved her back with an order to get changed. Rose stood there clutching her cheek and watching Dimitri storm out.

Bastard.

Dimitri felt bad to do that to his Roza. But she crossed him and she had to learn not to.

She should have listened, but then again- Dimitri enjoyed when people learnt the hard way.

* * *

**Hey hey guys!**

**once again, thank you so much for the reviews. One thing that bugs me though is someone that didn't log on told me that it was a good idea but i was bad at writing. That honestly wouldn't bother me if it was constructive but is person literally just told me i was a crap writer and then gave me no way to contact them.**

**Please don't be mean and be constructive.**

**Thank you my lovelies**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovelies! **

**Sorry is i get confused between 1st person and 2nd or 3rd because this is my first story written like this! Once again, I'm not in uni studying writing with an English GCSE or A level. I'm a 13 year old who does this for a hobby so I will have mistakes but please just remember- I'm human!**

**Love you guys, you're my inspirations **

**Xxxx**

**P.S Oh yeah, i also don't own Vampire Academy- The gorgeous Rachel Mead does**

**P.S.S What do you guys want to happen between Rose and Dimitri?**

* * *

_I don't think you're right for him_

_Think of what of might of been if you_

_took a bus to china town_

_I'd be standing on canal_

_And bowery_

_And she'd be standing next to me_

_-The Lumineers, Ho Hey_

**Chapter four; Change is not always good**

Rose turned the music back on but not loud enough to damage her ears. She slowly reapplied the red lipstick and put on some foundation, which was the one she would have usually used at home. Rose then did her favourite smokey eyes and smiled in the mirror, pleased at how her makeup looked. You could see a slight red mark but blended with some blusher it was nothing overly noticeable.

Rose then changed into a backess bra and she wiggled the dress on and examined herself in the mirror. The long white gown was white tulle fabric in a togaish style. It had nothing under the arm holes until the waist were the skirt started.

The dress hugged her in the right places and showed off her cleavage. The slit was sexy but classy and the no arms was a very nice touch, Is she may think so herself. Rose then took her hair out of the rollers and sprayed a tiny bit of hair spray to keep the look.

Her hair was in perfect large curls which framed her face nicely and had the perfect amount of volume and bounce.

"This way" Someone opened the door and ordered. A large gruff dhampir was holding the door open waiting for her to walk through it.

Rose walked out the door and another dhampir guy came up behind her escorting her, Rose followed them along a thin corridor which then lead to a thicker and larger corridor.

The guards then took a left onto a marble floor leading into a large grand staircase in the centre of the entrance. Rose's chimmy choos clipped as she tried to keep up, boys should try to wear heels sometimes.

Rose was lead outside where she could have a proper look at the huge mansion she was in. It was big enough to be a stately home and looked amazing enough to have been a piece of art work.

The large double wooden doors had a few marbel steps leading up to them. The grounds of the house looked just as amazing from what Rose could see. Fresh green grass, beautiful flowers and a long driveway. Surrounding the gorgeous home was metal gates, too high to climb but Rose would have been willing to try climbing if her escorts didn't decided to talk.

"In" One of the men ordered and gave Rose a sharp shove. She climbed into the sleek black limo and saw Dimitri on the phone. He was barking down the phone in Russian, a language Rose never bothard to learn seeing as everyone spoke English.

She sat as far away as possible from him and looked out of the window. The car drove off and Rose watched the world go past through the privacy windows.

"You look stunning, as always" Dimitri told her once he'd stopped shouting angry russian words through the phone. Dimitri looked very dapper in his tux with a black bow tie.

Rose didn't reply to him. She dragged her eyes away from the window and looked at Dimitri taking in how different he was.

Taller, musclier, meaner, angrier, sexier (but seeing as he was such a dickhead Rose didn't really think about that too much.)

"Silent treatment now?" Dimitri asked, slightly amused that the sixteen year old still had the stubbornness of a preteen. Rose was secretly planning on how she could have some fun at this party. "You haven't changed at all."

"Really?" Rose turned her head to Dimitri sharply with angry written all over her face. "You have."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

Sorry about if my ages gave been wrong. I originally had different ages but to confirm;

**ROSE IS- 17**

**DIMITRI IS- 21**

**When Rose was 12 and Dimitri was 16 they last saw each other. Just wanted to clear that up!**

**ALSO! Any familiar Mori mentioned are not royal. They are just normal mori.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN WITH DIMITRI AND ROSE?**

**Please tell me guys! I'm really interested in where you guys think i should take the story!**

**Anyways! Here it is :)**

* * *

_You're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

**-Pixie Lott, Broken Arrow**

Chapter five; Va te faire foutre trouduc

"Don't try to run" Dimitri said under his breath, loud enough for Rose only.

She nodded and took the arm he was offering. She'd already been told to do what he said and pretend to be his girlfriend. "I'm having people watch you. I have people inside and out so if you even manage to make it out the front door you won't reach the gate."

Rose was outside a huge mansion with cars parked everywhere. Everyone inside was either Mori or dhampir apart from people serving drinks which were human. People were smiling and greeting Dimitri everywhere, he seemed very popular.

Or people were being nice to him so they didn't kill them.

Anyway, people were practically bowing down to the guy and ignored Rose completely.

The man at the door held it open and smiled politely with a firm nod which Rose assumed meant that he was regularly visiting this beautiful mansion.

The room the party was located in was stunning. It was very decorative and whoever lived her was as loaded as Dimitri. Large chandelier with beautiful walls. Around the top was a balcony surrounding the room. Several people were looking down from it.

"Good evening" A man smiled as they approached.

"Good evening Christian" Dimitri replied.

"You are?" Christian asked Rose, who had already planned the fake identity Dimitri ordered her to make, incase anyone knew her family.

Dimitri didn't even know if Roses father would be here.

The rule at these parties was no fighting, just places to make business deals. But if Abe was here i'm sure the no fighting rule would be overlooked.

"Colette" Rose smiled flirtatiously and spoke in a French accent. She had a very good French accent and she used to do this all the time at clubs and parties. "Please to meet you"

Dimitri snorted slightly as Christian kissed her hand.

"Beautiful name." Christian smiled as Dimitri wrapped an arm around Rose's waist. "Perfect for a beautiful girl."

"Merci beaucoup" Rose pretended to be shy and Dimitri pulled her a tad closer.

"Have you met my girlfriend, Vasilisa?" Christian asked, still talking to Rose,

"Dragonmir?" Rose eyes opened wider, Lissa used to be friends with Rose when they were young teens but then her parents had to move when the girls were 15. Lissa had no choice but to relocate with them. They went to the same school for dhampir and mori before and It was always planned back in the day that Rose would be Lissas guardian, but Lissa had to move and things changed.

They sent christmas and birthday cards but nothing more.

Dimitri and Christian were still chatting as Rose scanned the room looking for a blonde headed girl.

She kept her eyes open as Dimitri pulled Rose along to more people.

The next people they spoke to were Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford. Dimitri whispered they were big in the gangster world for favours and were close friends.

"Mason and Eddie. Nice to see you." Dimitri greeted them.

"Hi Belikov" A young guy said as Dimitri and him did some hand shake.

"Eddie, how you been?" Dimitri asked.

"Alright thanks" Eddie said before looking at Rose. She put on her man eater smile and let him kiss her cheeks. "And this lovely women is?"

"Colette." Dimitri answered for her as he looked down at her, he had a stab of annoyance as he saw her seductive face.

"Pleased to meet you." Rose flirted in her french accent as she pouted a bit.

"Why have we never met before?" The other dhampir asked kissing her cheeks. "I'm Mason" The audacity he had flirting with Rose whilst she was next to Dimitri's supposed girlfriend made Dimitri want to pound Masons face in. He knew Mason was a good man but Rose was his.

Dimitri was fuming, he had always been protective of Rose and even more so now.

"I came here from Paris the other month and I met Dimitri." Rose lied.

"We must meet up sometime for a drink." Mason offered before looking at Dimitri's glare.

"We shall. Now while i discus business why don't you get a drink?" Dimitri asked Rose before tapping her ass to get her to move.

"Va te faire foutre, trouduc" Rose whispered quietly to make it sound sexy when actually it meant fuck off asshole.

She walked to the bar and took a martini and leant. Rose sipped the straw and adjusted the top of her dress.

"My my, you are stunning" Rose heard a voice say.

Turning around Rose saw another gorgeous man, What is it with mobsters? This one was a mori with the brightest green eyes Rose had ever seen.

"Merci." She pouted lightly and lent in towards him. "Colette."

"Adrian Ivashkov." He had perfect teeth and his hair was styled to perfection. "You're here with?"

"Dimitri Belikov" Rose sipped her drink. "You're here with?"

"My dad, but i love a party" Adrian had become entranced with this women's beauty. Being here with Dimitri also made her quite a badass to put up with his sucky attitude.

"Who doesn't?" Rose smirked and raised her glass in a toast way. Adrian clinked his against hers before resting his chin on his hands.

"So Colette, tell me about yourself." Adrian moved forwards more.

"Well, I grew up in Paris." Rose moved her hands knowing it was sexy. "My daddy was very protective of me so when i could i used to party and get drunk" Rose lowered her voice and added "and sleep with boys, but don't tell my daddy that." Rose laughed, still keeping her accent as Adrian chuckled with her.

"Do you still do that?" Adrian asked trying to control himself. He wanted to pick up Colette and take her to a bedroom upstairs.

"De temps en temps" (From time to time) Rose bit her lip seductively and moved forward another centimetre.

Adrian moved in the last inch and breathed in Rose's scent. He then moved Rose's hair out of the way and kissed her neck lightly.

He moved forwards more and prepared to kiss Rose with passion

"Adrian." Adrian stopped kissing Rose and saw Dimitri standing next to them looking furious. Adrian stepped back and faced Dimitri with a victorious grin.

"Belikov" Adrian smiled falsely at Dimitri. The two had never seen eye to eye before. The Ivashkovs were one of the biggest mobsters in the world but they were more America so they had no reason to see each other as a threat. "Lovely women you have here" Adrian pinched Roses bum.

"I think you'll find the women you're harassing is here with me. And i'm not willing to share." Dimitri glared at Adrian.

"I am here you know" Rose said interrupting their little mexican stare off and waved her arms. When neither man made any attempt to stop staring at the other Rose walked away. "I'm going to mingle"

Rose walked away from the scene and stood facing the door. She would have ran straight through it right then if she didn't see the two men standing by the door, the same people who escorted her into the car.

You could really tell Dimitri trained to be a guardian at times like this.

Rose turned around and was looking for someone to talk to when she spotted a mop of blonde curls.

"You fascist bastard" Rose stood behind Vasilisa and said.

Lissa turned and gasped as she saw Rose.

The two pounced on each other and gave each other the longest hug.

The whole 'fascist bastard' thing started when their English teacher sat them next to each other and expected them to spell each others names. Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragonmir. That was plain mean.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed. "Why are you here?"

"Dimitri Belikov" Rose said with a straight face.

"Hang on, you're the girl that Dimitri was planning on getting?" Lissa's eyes widened as she pieced together information. "He said she was from around that area! I understand now!"

"Dimitri told you that he was stealing me?" Rose looked confused. Lissa would have stopped him from stealing a girl from another family forcefully.

"He said that a girls dad lost her in a game of poker" Lissa said. "To be honest i assumed he meant a prostitute, no offence, and the dad was like a pimp daddy."

"None taken..." Rose mumbled. Her dad had lost her in a game of poker.

That little shit.

Rose hid her hurt and looked up at her friend that she hadn't seen in four years. "Anyway, tell me why you're here and about Christian"

"Touch her again and I'll hurt you" Dimitri warned Adrian once they'd watched Rose walk off and talk to Vasilisa Dragonmir.

"Personally or will you send someone else to do your dirty work?" Adrian drained his glass dry. "I know how you're lot works. You send the orders then-"

"With my bare hands" Dimitri interupted and smiled at Adrian. Dimitri turned to walk away as his words sunk in but Adrian spoke again.

"I know that's Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway," he said. Dimitri froze in his place. "I may not always seem like i'm on the inside but i am Belikov, I know things. I wouldn't have thought it was, i mean her performance was impressive, but you had to go all protective on her. That showed you two had history. If it was any other girl you wouldn't have cared. Thats your loyalty that let you down Belikov."

"What do you want from me?" Dimitri asked. He would've shot him but seeing as people were watching and the whole rule thing.

"Nothing" Adrian drained his brandy glass and slammed it down. "Yet"

**_That was the latest chappy! Next chapter I have why Dimitri changed so much!_**

**_keep reviewing, following and favouriting._**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

**_-Bruno Mars, when i was your man_**

* * *

**Chapter six**; _All things truly wicked start from an innocence (Ernest Hemingway)_

Back at home, or Dimitri's home and Rose's room, Dimitri was fuming. "How dare you do that to me!"

"Do what?" Rose asked innocently, even though she knew. "I didn't do anything"

"You seduced any man that looked at you" Dimitri raised his voice. "You were pretending to be my girlfriend but I saw you nearly snog about 5 guys"

"And? Pretending! You keep me locked in a room in who knows where and expect me to not have any fun when I'm let out?" Rose didn't raise her voice. She stayed calm and that annoyed the hell out of Dimitri. He used to be laid back but hadn't been in years with the whole 'anyone can kill you at any time thing' that came with the mafia business. Being here with Rose and her being so chilled, it reminded him of his old life. "Did my dad seriously loose me in a game of poker?" Rose asked randomly hiding, but failing, the pain that even believing the sentence gave her.

Dimitri didn't move, he stood watching Rose with an expression impossible to read. His eyes were clouded with anger, hate (but not directed at Rose, directed at the world), fustration and pain of having to do this to keep Rose here.

"Fine, don't tell me" Rose said. She unzipped her dress and was going to walk into the bathroom but Dimitri pulled her into him.

12 year old Rose didn't have proper breasts but Rose now days could fill a D cup bra. He wanted to kiss her, to run his hands over her soft and perfect skin.

"No Dimitri" Rose shrugged out of his grip. "Don't touch me. I have a boyfriend"

"You didn't mind that earlier" Dimitri snapped. He watched Rose walk into the bathroom where she stood and waited for him to leave. Dimitri sighed loudly and turned around and walked out the door. Once Rose heard the click of the lock and slipped her dress off and removed her heels.

What the fuck was his problem?

Rose found a short silk night dress which she pulled on and brushed her hair through as she looked in the mirror on the dressing table.

Why had Dimitri changed so much?

She took a makeup remover pad and rubbed off all her makeup. Rose then crawled into her massive bed where she settled on the fluffy pillows and sighed loudly before closing her eyes.

Rose woke up late and groggy from too much sleep, she didn't even realise it was possible. Climbing out of bed Rose stretched and pulled on a silk dressing gown.

Rose knew it was time to take action.

Rose started searching the wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. A sexy little black dress was hanging up and Rose smiled deviously as she got washed and then pulled the dress on.

It hugged every curve perfectly and finished an inch under her bum and only just covered her knickers. Rose paired it with a pair of platform heels and let down her hair which was now in loose waves.

Rose couldn't be bothered with makeup and instead began playing music really loud again, trying to get Dimitri's attention.

Rose moved to the bathroom where she spritzed on some Chanel perfume and lent against the counter. She only exited when she heard the music turn off.

Rose walked out of the bathroom carefully swaying her hips and saw Dimitri perched on the edge of the bed. "My my Roza. You look breathtaking." He had removed his suit jacket and undone his top button.

"I changed my mind after yesterday" Rose seductively said as she lent into Dimitri. He took a sniff of her sent and realised how much he craved her.

He wanted her to like him.

Although like stone on the outside, Dimitri needed someone too. That someone used to be his father whom he looked up to for everything.

**_*********************FLASHBACK******************** *_**

_At the age of 17 Dimitri knew his father wanted him to start getting involved with some business deals and to learn how the world of the Mafia worked. So, Dimitri agreed to come along to a deal which would be taking place at the docks as a new shipment had arrived._

_Dimitri was smart enough not to ask what the shipment contained and as he sat in the car with his father next to him._

_Dimitri's father had told his wife and children that they were going out to the pub for a pint as they didn't spend enough time together. Dimitri's sisters didn't notice the departure of their only brother and father. _

_Karolina wasn't even home, she was at her Mori Academy in America as there it wasn't spring break yet. Sonya was attending a party and Viktoria was going to a sleepover with a friend of hers from her primary school class._

_Olena smiled at the mens plan and was glad that they were spending some more time together. All of the family had a lot of money thanks to their father providing for them. Although his business wasn't legal the family didn't question it as they had everything they could want and they weren't dragged into it. _

_Anyway, Dimitri was in the black SUV sitting next to his father. Four other cars were behind them and the driver and person in front both had huge guns in their hands._

_That would have unnerved Dimitri but he was used to it._

_A short while later and Dimitri was standing along with his fathers men. They were gathered in a large group, Dimitri somewhere in the middle and his father at the front. _

_Everyone had a large gun held threateningly except Dimitri and his father but his dad did have one strapped to him._

_They were all standing round, no one talking, waiting. They were waiting for Nathan and his gang. They were gaining land and power in the middle east. _

_Dimitri's father had planned to befriend them before Abe and his crew did. He thought that by doing this they could get drugs, weapons and other things before Abe and have the upper hand._

_So, they all waited until Nathan's car finally pulled around he stepped out. The only thing they didn't realise though was that the group were strigoi._

_And that Dimitri's father was Mori. _

_They had avery unusual work style, but like Rose's family, the mori father actually loved their dhampir wives and mothers of their children._

_The strigioi walked over to the other group. There were around four against around twenty mori and dhampirs. _

_In a proper fight the dhampir and mori would have won seeing as most dhampir were trained but un-promised guardians. But straight away and without any words exchanged about the deal they were supposed to be making the shooting started._

_Dimitri had no idea who the first to pull the trigger was but the shooting started. Dimitri ducked onto the floor and let the shooting happen around him. _

_When the bullets finally stopped Dimitri slowly arose and looked around, surveying the area. Nathan and all the other strigoi dead on the floor a few metres away, the door of their SUV still open. _

_Dimitri then assessed the damage done to his fathers side. Several people stood clutching limbs but one person lying on the floor was the one gathering attention._

_Dimitri ran to his fathers side, pushing people out of the way, as he coughed and stuttered on blood forming in his mouth. "Hold on dad" Dimitri cried as he attempted to stop the bleeding from the puncture wound in his fathers chest. "We need you!"_

_Two hours later a numb Dimitri stumbled through the door of his home. His mother took one look at him standing alone, his fathers blood on his shirt and his eyes sour from salty tears, before collapsing to the floor in tears._

_Since that day Dimitri's heart had never felt whole again._

***********************END OF FLASHBACK********************************

A hole in which Dimitri wished Rose could fill.

Rose had now pushed Dimitri back onto the bed and crawled over him. "I've missed you Dimka." Rose whispered seductively as she nipped at his earlobe and pulled at his tie.

"I've missed you too Rose" Dimitri replied, his accent thicker with lust.

"Prove it." Rose whipped off his shirt swiftly and kissed Dimitri passionately. "Nu uh" Rose stopped Dimitri touching her dress by grabbing his arm.

"I need to get something from the bathroom" Rose whisperedand crawled off of him. Rose walked into the bathroom and smirked at herself in the mirror.

She'd got the keys off of him.

The idiot.

Rose spritzed some more perfume, applied some red lipstick which she now knew was irresistable to Dimitri. Rose removed her heels and slipped on the flats she had left in there a while ago.

Walking out again Rose saw Dimitri was on the bed still, this time only in his Armani boxers.

Dimitri watched watched as Rose walked over to the switch.

With one hand she dimmed the lights slowly and with the other she slotted the key and the door.

Dimitri assumed she was being seductive by doing it slowly when in fact she was waiting for the glorious click of the lock.

The minute the door clicked a Rose flung open the door and sprinted like she never had before. Rose followed the passages she was taken along the just last night.

It wasn't long before Rose had flown down the stairs and made it to the front door. As Rose tried to unlock it Dimitri had already called people to grab her.

Rose's guardian instincts kicked in immediately and Rose spun, Round house kicked one of the guards in the chest and He went flying to the floor. The second guard didn't take any more then a punch on the face and a kick in the leg to topple over. Rose managed to twist the lock and get out into the front garden where more guards were coming.

Rose managed to take down several of them with kicks, punches and other guardian techniques. She spotted a break in the people trying to get her and Rose dashed to the tall fence.

Rose managed to pull herself up and almost nearly made it over when a firm hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

Rose tried to keep her tight grip to the tall iron gate but another tug of her ankle sent Rose falling onto the driveway.

Her head hit the ground so hard it bounced back up again from the impact.

The half naked Dimitri sighed as he picked up Rose who had now passed out and threw her over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_And I can see you years from now at the bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but_

_Nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing_

_Well, all you are is mean_

-Taylor Swift, Mean

* * *

**Chapter seven: Strictly business.**

The next morning Rose was awoken by a dhampir standing at the end of her bed. "Mr Belikov told me to get you dressed and bring you downstairs" He spoke with an American accent. He was in a simple black suit with a white shirt under.

The accent was strangely comforting. It reminded her of her mother as she had been living there before moving to Turkey before Rose was born, even before she met Abe.

Rose rubbed her eyes and groaned. She placed a hand on the back of her head and felt a large lump, a bruise from the floor Rose assumed. The man left and Rose climbed out of bed, walked into the bathroom and saw that she was still in the dress from her plan and had a full face of makeup on.

Rose sighed angrily as she realised her plan failed, but at least she beat up a few fully grown men- that was a bit of an ego boost.

Rose got washed and showered, when she came back out a black pencil skirt; which finished mid thigh; and a white loose sleeveless blouse were on the bed.

Rose put them on and tucked the white blouse into the skirt but left it baggy. The shoes laid out were sky scraper heels with a T bar and a ruffle down the middle.

Once dressed Rose scraped her hair back into a ponytail which she straightened so it was pin straight and then applied simple makeup.

"Come" A man from the other night opened the door and commanded. Rose followed her out and down to the massive reception where he told Rose to sit. Rose did so because there were two scary looking men by the door who were eyeing her with evil smiles on their faces.

A few minutes later Dimitri came out of a door and stopped as he admired Rose's appearance.

"Why am I wearing this?" Rose asked him annoyed as she stood up carefully in her tight skirt.

"We're going to a meeting" Dimitri walked towards the front door but stopped to show he was wanting Rose to join him.

"Super high heels?" Rose asked once they'd sat down in the car out front.

"My personal choice there" Dimitri smiled at her lustfully, which Rose replied with a disgusted look. "After yesterday I'm guessing you did well on your guardian training, correct?" He asked randomly after a few seconds of silence.

"Top of the class" Rose moved her ponytail a tad so he could see the promise tattoo on her neck.

"All thanks to my extra training i used to give you." Dimitri smiled and remembered back to the days he used to train Rose in her garden. He missed doing that when he stopped seeing Rose and took over his dad's business. He couldn't exactly swan in and ask to visit Rose when their family's were sworn enemies.

"I had this friend who used to claim he could beat me every time but i whopped him each time" Rose smiled and reminisced.

"You learnt from the best" Dimitri smiled smugly. "And, by the way. Never, ever pull a stunt like that again Hathaway. I know have six injured guards so our house is now not fully protected.

"Not my fault that they couldn't handle me" Rose waved her hand as she said it, brushing off the subject.

She didn't want Dimitri looking at her angrily again, if looks could kill Rose would have been brutally murdered.

The car pulled to a stop outside a hotel. Rose followed Dimitri in to a plush hotel with staff smiling at Dimitri with slightly scared expressions. Dimitri didn't wait to be seated at a table in the hotel resturant, he just walked straight through and sat at a corner booth which had a man from the other night sitting there. Adrian Ivashkov.

He smiled at Rose and kissed each of her cheeks as they sat down together.

"Rosemarie Mazur." Adrian shook his head slowly. "Even more stunning then the other night and less... French"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Rose narrowed her eyes and smirked slightly. "And i use my mothers surname. Hathaway"

"Rose Hathaway" Adrian said slowly, like he was testing it on the tongue.

"So, about the deal" Dimitri began a long boring conversation which Rose zoned out of until the waiter came over and asked for their order.

"Croissant please" Rose asked for. "And a large glass of breakfast champagne" (**A/N**; _I don't know if its a real thing but you know at posh hotels they offer champagne on the breakfast menu or on tv? Its like that_) Rose needed to block out the pervert and dickhead on her table and if alcohol could do that she would start drinking at anytime.

The conversation carried on boringly about some large alcohol shipmrnt until the food came and then concentrated on Rose again. "So Rose. How old are you?" Adrian asked.

"17" She answered. "Just finished my guardian training but my parents never wanted me to get a charge, they said i was too young."

Adrian smiled. "So, how do you know Belikov?"

"We used to be close friends, met when he tutored me" Rose explained as she drunk some champagne. "Until he moved away"

"It wasn't optional" Dimitri added eating his own brunch. "Her dads a persuasive man"

"Never heard of anyone able to change Dimitri's mind" Adrian narrowed his eyes and leant in. "Tell me about Abe Mazur. Whats he like?"

Rose stood up as her eyes narrowed, throwing her napkin thing on the booth. "You two want me so you can get close to my dad. Thats all this is. You're using me"

"No Rose" Adrian raised his hands in innocence. "I'm sorry, i just wanted to know more about you. You're truly captivating"

Rose sat back down slowly and downed her champagne and ripped a bit off her croissant. The mens conversation went back to business again and Rose made an excuse to go to the bathroom.

Adrian slid out and gave her room to wiggle out and she walked across the room to the ladies toilets. It was really fancy so she used the toilet, washed her hands and then stood smelling the lovely perfumes which were laid out.

After choosing one she really liked she spritzed it on herself a few times and left.

Rose walked along the corridor and was in the main lobby. There were several people standing around on their phones or talking, but none looked like Dimitri's men. Rose walked across to the door and looked outside.

No one there looked suspicious.

Rose walked outside, blending in to the other people walking along. She picked up speed a bit when she could see the end on the which lead to a high street.

Hope filled Roses head, hope that she might see her mum, her friends and everyone she loved again.

Rose could picture getting to the end of the road and getting a bus, train or anything home. Running through the gates to her house and unlocking the door and seeing her parents.

She could forget all the lies Dimitri told her and Lissa about her father, her dad would never risk her in a poker game. Not even if he was guaranteed to win.

Her father was a caring man whom loved her and her mother more hen anything and when she got home they could go on the holiday they had been planning.

But Rose didn't realise the other side her dad had when around other mobsters and gangsters. He was reckless, stupid and sometimes careless.

But he was dangerous and sneaky when needed which is where his reputation came from. He was straight talking and knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

Rose could almost touch it, almost get to the hubbub of people, when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards into him. "Close one sweetie"

**So! Rose was close again! What do you guys think is going to happen? **

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Love you **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

**_-Imagine Dragons, Radioactive_**

**Chapter eight**: Desperation pushes people over the edge

Rose could almost touch it, almost get to the hubbub of people, when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her backwards into him. "Close one sweetie"

Rose looked up to see the guy who grabbed her, he had an arm around her waist tightly so Rose couldn't even consider running again.

"Please let me go" Rose begged ad she thrashed for him to let go. "I'll do anything. I'll make my dad give you as much money as possible. Please"

"Sorry but i'm not with Belikov for the money" Mikhail Tanner smiled at how she was begging and held her tighter. "I owe that man alot."

Rose let him pull her into the restaurant defeated and back to the booth.

"She was close" Mikhail told Dimitri as Rose was forced back into the booth. "Nice choice of shoes" Mikhail fist bumped with Dimitri before turning back and returning to his post.

Adrian had gone to take a call and was standing not too far from the table. Dimitri grabbed Rose's forearm and pulled her close to him. "I told you not to try Rose" He whispered harshly with a bitter smile on his face. "I have loads more people out there watching you. I'm not loosing you again."

The last part Rose almost believed was said softer, but that thought was gone the minute Dimitri shoved her back again and she sank into her seat.

What happened to the Dimitri that would train her to fight as he laughed at her falling on her ass?

The caring Dimitri who nursed her when she hurt herself?

They sat in a tense silence until Adrian walked back. "I have to go. I'll come by some time to finish this tomorrow." The table stood up and the men shock hands. Adrian then put his hands on Roses hips and kissed each cheek, a bit longer then Dimitri felt comfortable with.

Once he removed his cheek from Rose's cheek he then lightly pecked her on the lips and winked at her before leaving.

Dimitri took Roses hand and walked out to he car so quickly Rose practically had to run to keep up.

Dimitri herded Rose into his car and the driver started driving. "Never try a stunt like that again!" Dimitri shouted at Rose the minute the door was closed. Rose sat staring in front of her, she'd heard all this before from her father when she'd run off from her bodyguard. "Are you listening to me?"

Rose mumbled an "ah ha" as a response and tapped the heel of her shoes together. Dimitri growled in frustration as he realised that he wasn't getting through to her.

Rose twirled her long ponytail around her fingers slowly and pouted in concentration.

How could she get out of this car? "Rose, don't think about it. People are tailing us, you even manage to unlock this door then you wont make it to the end of the street" Rose didn't reply, she continued staring with a determined look on the her face.

Dimitri moved quickly, grabbing Rose's face and forceing her to look into an angry Dimitris eyes. "Answer me when i talk to you. Now, apologise for earlier" He demanded.

"I'm sorry" Roses eyes were filled with fear of Dimitri.

"I'm sorry..." Dimitri repeated waiting for her to finish the sentance.

"I'm sorry Dimitri for running away" Rose finished. Dimitri nodded and an evil grin appeared on his face from the dominance he was getting.

He let go of Rose and she clambered across the seats, away from him as quickly as possible. Dimitri laughed to himself as silent tears rolled down Rose's face.

He didn't realise though that when he was shouting at Rose, her hands traveled around his back to his gun holster. The bonus of having a dad in the same business meant that she knew the ins and outs of the mafia men.

Belt gun holsters was normal, not for Mori though because they could just blast a fire ball or blow a ball of water. Dhampir's can't rely on their guardian skills all the time because you can't round house kick someone that's ten metres away.

Rose tried to stop the tears as she passed the gun lightly between her hands. The car pulled to a stop and the driver honked, signalling for Dimitri and Rose to get out.

"Come on Roza, we're home" Dimitri tried to get Rose to follow him out of the car. He had things to do, places to go, and he wasn't letting Rose's tantrum delay him.

Rose was shaking with the adrenalin of handling the gun.

She had shot a gun before- but at a target, not at a person. Not at a person with a beating heart and blood rushing around their body, not at something that could feel pain.

Rose could feel her heart thumping so hard she was sure that in a second it would be in her throat.

"Rose, get out" Dimitri ordered. His hard Russian accent and his orders made Rose snap. She clumsily picked up the gun and placed her finger on the trigger as she held it up at Dimitri.

Dimitri could see Rose shaking as he sat back down completely and raised his hands in innocence. "Let me go, or i'll shoot" Rose said slowly, not trusting if her voice would wafer in fright.

"You don't have the guts" Dimitri moved in front of the door a bit more, blocking her exit. He'd had several guns pointed at him, this was the first time it was by a seventeen year old girl though. "Put it down Roza"

"Let me go" Rose ordered again slowly. She was shaking so much that this time her voice did shake before Rose could stop it.

"Nope" Dimitri popped the p acting like it was something unimportant, not his life.

He was so laid back about this but uptight about other things.

That infuriated Rose so much that she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN****: Thank you so much! 130 followers and 88 favourites!**

**Love you guys so much**

**xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to update but I got NO suggestions! i have such a writers block so please comment ideas!

* * *

Cause who wants to be right as rain

It's better when something is wrong

I get excitement in my bones

Even though everything's a strain

When night comes and I'm on my own

You should know I chose to be alone

Who wants to be right as rain

-Adele, Right as Rain

* * *

**Chapter 9; The proposal**

**Last Chapter; '...She pulled the trigger'**

The 9 things that happened after Rose pulled the trigger:

-A terrifying click and a whoosh as the bullet flew

-Screaming

-Dimitri protected his head with his hands

-the gun dropped to the floor

-Dimitri's blood started pouring

-Dimitri swore several times in Russian

-Rose sobbed

-Dimitri's hands clutched his leg and he groaned

-footsteps came running to the car

"What the fuck happened?" A panicked voice shouted through the open door.

Dimitri growled as he grabbed Rose and threw her out the car. Her body was limp as she cried her eyes out as he pushed her to walk forward. He shouted Russian orders to someone and a guard took Rose off of him and took her to her room.

Rose was sobbing too much to fight him. She was fed up, angry and emotionally drained.

The guard marched into the room, dropped Rose on the extravagant bed and stormed away without another word.

Dimitri sat down on the kitchen floor, leaning against a cuboard. He was panting and a sweat had broken out on his brow. Creasing his brows in pain, he anylised the deep cut which would need stitches.

"You alright boss?" Mikhail Tanner asked him when he saw Dimitri now pale. "Are you hit?"

"Can you get the first aid box please?" Dimitri asked. Mikhail did so immediately, he had always been so loyal.

"Let me do it" Mikhail insisted when he saw Dimitri struggling to stop the bleeding. With ease Mikhail stopped the bleeding and sewed up Dimitri's gash. He then covered it with a large plaster before washing his hands. "Be glad it wasn't an inch further left. Then you'd have a bullet buried in your leg, fractured bone and Mazur ready to shoot more. Where'd she get the gun?"

"Snuck it out of my belt" Dimitri sighed and massaged his temples. "I never thought she'd be this difficult"

"She's the only daughter of Zmey. Of course she'll have his cunningness and wit" The Russian vodka sloshed slightly as Dimitri managed to grab it and take a large slug as Mikhail talked. "She's got spunk. Lucky she has a bad aim though, must of got if off her mother.""

"She got more then that off her mother" Both men chuckled with each other lightly. The two had a friendship ever since Dimitri saved Mikhail's family. Some loan shark started chasing Mikhail's father for money he didn't have, starting to threaten him and the kids.

Lets just say Dimitri and several men managed to get the message to him to never talk to Mikhail's father again.

In fact he hadn't been seen again.

"I have a meeting to attend" Dimitri stood up, straightened his jacket then looked down at his trousers which were ripped from the bullet. "I should probably change."

"You were just shot" Mikhail said, worried about Dimitri. He had watched this man change from a young, nice man to a hard shouldered man. "Relax, I'll go"

"I'm fine Mikhail" taking a last swig of vodka, Dimitri rose and left the room.

Rose woke up with a massive headache from crying herself to sleep. Muscles aching from tiredness and depression, Rose got up and walked into the bathroom, she rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She filled up the bath with hot water and a load of bubbles before getting ready and relaxing in it. The hot water soothed her and soaked her, body and mind.

When finished Rose began the beauty routine she'd began since she had so much time on her hands.

She moisturised with body butter, the most expensive one on sale in any designer store. She then blow dried her hair, moisturised her face with Clinique, applied Vaseline and removed her nail varnish.

She then went into her wardrobe where new clothes had been added in, before she shot Dimitri she was guessing. Rose pulled on a pair of black leggings and a loose maroon t shirt which was cropped which showed a section of her smooth stomach.

Rose then pulled on a pair of fluffy bedsocks and began scanning the bookshelf. Rose found a decent looking book before settling back on her bed.

She read for about an hour when she heard the door open. She expected a bored guard who looked inconvenienced to be bringing her food, but instead saw Dimitri; a bitter smile on his face as he walked over to Rose. Rose climbed away over the bed and into the corner. She ached all over from yesterday, even muscles she didn't know she had. Dimitri smiled more at his power over her and walked over to her, like he was stalking his prey.

In a swift action he lopped an arm around Roses waist and through her back on the bed. He lent over he; grabbing her wrists, pulling them above her head and pressing his weight on her legs so she couldn't wriggle away.

"I think you owe me" He whispered as he kissed her ear lightly. Rose searched his eyes, looking for some emotion which he was hiding- she found nothing. "Lucky for you Roza, it was only a graze. Nothing serious 'cause if so- I'd want an even bigger favour"

"Get off me. I don't owe you anything" Rose thrashed.

"Come with me" Dimitri stood up, smoothing out his suit as he walked towards the door; pausing to look back to see Rose, wide eyed on the bed.


End file.
